Circus Baby
:Not what you were looking for? See Baby (disambiguation), or were you looking for her brother, father or the girl she killed, Afton's Daughter? Maybe Ennard, the robot she and the other animatronics made? Circus Baby, also known as just "Baby", and originally known as Elizabeth Afton when she was still alive, is the primary antagonist of Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location. The soul of William Afton's daughter resides within her alongside Baby's own consciousness. In Night 5, she removes her endoskeleton from her costume, and her fellow animatronic cohorts, so she can combine them to create Ennard. Appearance Circus Baby's an animatronic with red pigtails, a red dress, and a small red nose. She appears to have pins sticking out of her arms and legs, and even her skirt in the trailer. She also holds a microphone in her left hand, similar to Funtime Freddy. There's a fan with orange around it on her stomach, she's also wearing jester shoes with little, golden bells resting at the tips. Baby has many features relating to a clown. Her facial features include a pale face, long eyelashes, rosy cheeks, red lips, a red nose, bright green eyes, and vibrant blue eyebrows. Like the other animatronics in Sister Location, Circus Baby's exosleleton consists of a combination of both robotic parts and thick, metal, tube-like wires that're arranged to form what almost looks like a layer of muscle tissue. Circus Baby stands at 7.2 ft. tall, shown in her blueprint, making her the second tallest animatronic in Sister Loation, next to Ennard. It also shows on her blueprint that she weighs 585 lbs. (Which's 218 cm tall, and weights 256 kg). History Role in FNaF: Sister Location Circus Baby is seen six times total. Once in person in the the game on Night 5 in Parts and Service, multiple times as posters, the menu, the intro, the extras menu, and the minigame. On Night 5 there is only her shell without her endoskeleton head, in which she attempts to send the player to the Scooping Room. However, she does speak to the player for a large portion of the game, serving both as a guide and a storyteller of the incident involving William Afton's daughter, Elizabeth, explaining how she was killed. Circus Baby appears to express concern for the player. However, this was a ruse to get the player to the Scooping Room so that she and the other animatronics could escape as Ennard inside the player's corpse. This is most likely due to the mistreatment and imprisonment of all the animatronics in Circus Baby's Entertainment and Rental, who repeatedly display rebellious behavior in response to the electric shocks they receive. Circus Baby also mentions that previous escape attempts were made, but escape is impossible without a suitable human disguise. ---- During Night 1, the player is instructed by HandUnit to shock Baby, although she never actually appears behind her window. Despite this, HandUnit congratulates Baby for getting back on her stage. ---- On Night 2, Baby's voice is heard for the first time. She starts to speak once HandUnit turns off the power, struggling to recognize the player and wondering why they were there. Throughout the night, she instructs the player to hide under the desk to avoid the BidyBabs and advises them on how to get past Ballora while crawling through Ballora Gallery. ---- During Night 3, if the player chooses to go to Circus Control, then Under The Desk, as instructed not to by HandUnit, and hides under the desk, Circus Baby will tell the player about her time on stage, and the incident involving her unintentionally killing William Afton's daughter, due to her programming. ---- On Night 4, she kidnaps the player and hides them in a springlock suit (similar to Spring Bonnie) to keep them safe from the other animatronics and possibly hide you from the technicians coming that night. She also introduces the Scooping Room in this night, and gives the player a lesson on "pretending". She then opens the faceplates so the technicians will then later rescue the player and send them back home, ending the night. ---- On Night 5, Circus Baby appears in Parts/Service, where she is to be taken to the Scooping Room. Baby instructs the player to remove a chip from her body so she may continue to speak to the player. She then guides the player through the Funtime Auditorium, helping them stay away from "Ballora" (revealed to be a maskless Ennard from the jumpscare) and into the Scooping Room. She then reveals that all of the animatronics' endoskeletons have combined with hers to form a hybrid animatronic, Ennard, that they will use the player's body as a disguise to escape. She then activates the "scooper", which disembowels the player. If the player disobeys Baby's instructions and goes into the Private Room, they will begin a gameplay similar to the first game in which they must conserve power and close vents/doors to avoid Ennard. Circus Baby (part of Ennard) will call out to the player, pleading them to help her and the other animatronics escape the facility. It should be noted that Baby's personality seems to change as the game progresses, going from sweet and supportive to more hostile and sadistic later in the game. This is similar to Chica's Magic Rainbow from FNaF World Update 2. Role in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator (For more information. Look on the respected page.) Sometime between the events of Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location and Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator, Circus Baby was forced ejected from the entity known as Ennard. After being removed, Baby found a way to rebuild her body using her original body and eventually wound up in the alley behind The Pizzeria trying to get inside. During the Completion ending of the game, it is revealed that the girl who was killed by Circus Baby and possessed her was named Elizabeth, a character already established as William Afton's daughter. Scrap Baby speaks to the player, gloating over her access to more children's souls, and telling her father she can continue his work before she is interrupted by Henry, who reveals that the Pizzeria was built as a trap to lure her and the remaining haunted animatronics into the building and force the souls possessing them to pass on to the afterlife. Her soul is laid to rest with the rest of the victims in the animatronics, Cassette Man, her father and her brother as the Pizzeria burns during the ending in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator. Circus Baby Minigame (For a Tutorial. Look on the respected page.) In the Extras menu, putting your mouse on the bottom-left corner will allow you to click on the baby sprite to start the minigame. Or... there is a small chance when you die, the minigame starts. It most likely takes place in Circus Baby's Pizza World, where you play as Circus Baby and must give cupcakes to all the children. Once you have done this, an ice cream will appear in which the player should collect. The music also starts to slow down to a low C note. If you return to the start with the ice cream, you will see Elizabeth with green eyes step forward. Then, Circus Baby will open her stomach revealing a claw that grabs Elizabeth. And the Minigame ends. Once this ending is achieved, a star will awarded to the player and access will be granted to the Private Room. If the player falls into a pit, if time runs out, or if the player reaches the goal at the end, (regardless if all the children have been fed or not) the minigame will end without any benefits. This minigame gives a visual representation of the story Circus Baby tells on Night 3. FNaF World Update 2 In the Chica's Magic Rainbow Ending. Baby's creation is mentioned, and (Desk Man) says it is "too late" to stop her. The lights will turn off and Baby's glowing yellow eyes appear in the darkness. She then says: "The show will begin momentarily. Everyone, please stay in your seats." Sounds can be heard in the dark before the lights turn back on, revealing Desk Man dead with his face on the table and blood spilling out, implying that Circus Baby had murdered him. The Cutscene ends and the credits start rolling afterward. *Movement* It should be noted that her voice in FNaF World sounds significantly different to her voice in Sister Location, for reasons unknown. Some people think it might be before she is posessed, or it is a different animatronic from the book series. Mentions "Great job Circus Baby, we knew we could count on you!"- HandUnit (Night 1) "Circus Baby had a busy day today!"- HandUnit (Night 2) "She's watching us!"- BidyBabs (Night 2) "There is no need to check on Baby tonight"- HandUnit (Night 3) "Circus Baby has been deactivated for an unknown reason."- HandUnit (Night 5) Dialogue ---- ---- |-|Night 3 = ---- |-|Night 4 = ---- ---- ---- ---- Full Transcript: ---- |-|Night 5 = ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- |-|Scrapped Lines = ---- }} Trivia * Surprisingly, Circus Baby doesn't have an actual jumpscare in the game, but has one in the trailer. ** This may be what it looks like when Circus Baby receives a controlled shock. ** This may also be Circus Baby being scooped, though this is unlikely. *Circus Baby is the leader of the animatronics, similar to Freddy from previous games, however her main objective is to devise a plan to escape the facility, rather than killing the player. *On Night 1, the lights in Baby's stage area may have been intentionally turned off so the player would be forced to shock Baby repeatedly despite her behaving normally. *Ennard's endoskeleton can be seen waiting behind Baby on night 5 to attack the player after sending Baby to the Scooping Room. *From the Memory Dialogue, Elizabeth says that the animatronic was made just for her, hinting that Circus Baby was made in the daughter's image or to look the way his daughter wanted her to look like. **Circus Baby shares a striking resemblance to the little girl with red pigtails in FNaF 4, which has lead people to theorize that she is William Afton's daughter. *Circus Baby is one of the only animatronics who doesn't try to kill the player directly in the whole FNaF series, the others being Balloon Boy and JJ. *Circus Baby is shown to be significantly more intelligent and cunning than the other animatronics, learning how to "pretend" and even misleading the Player. **Most likely because she is possessed by William Afton's daughter. *Circus Baby's suit's pose on Night 5 is in the same position as Golden Freddy from FNaF 2 and Plushtrap. *In her mini game, it seems that Baby has blue eyes instead of the usual green. This may be because the daughter most likely has possessed Baby, thus changing her eyes to green to signify this. *Circus Baby was probably designed to store the bodies inside her stomach, instantly killing them as shown in the minigame. *As seen in the blueprint, she had an ice cream dispenser inside her body. *The Music that plays during Baby's minigame's named 'Turtle Crusher', which is a possible reference to old 2D 8-bit platforming games like Super Mario Bros. *Circus Baby is one of the only animatronics in the series to be confirmed to be female, the others being Ballora, Minireena, BidyBab (One of them), and any variants of Chica. *Circus Baby and Ennard are the only animatronics in FNaF: SL who aren't in Custom Night, but if you remove the static from the left and right hall cameras in custom night when Ballora is active, it shows Ennard. This is most likely, because you aren't supposed to see it without the static. *Baby's hairdo resembles a jester's hat, making her look more like a clown. *In the Main menu, Custom Night, Cutscenes, and though the whole entire game, you can hear Circus Baby saying the numbers 1578 in a random order, in a deep slowed down voice here. *Circus Baby is seen with exoskeleton ears in extras menu, most likely to connect and support her pigtails. *Circus Baby says she always "counts", meaning she was built to count the children until she counts 1 meaning this child is alone and can be kidnapped/killed without a witness, similar to Funtime Freddy. *Circus Baby's eyes are blue in her mini game, rather than green. *The illustration of Circus Baby's Scrap version can be seen on the last page of the Freddy Files book. *Circus Baby had 3 eye colors, Yellow on FNAF World, Blue that was her first eye, and Green that is her current eye color. circus baby is on her stage? Not that much. Every night you have to do a lot of zaps but she wont come on stage Category:Circus Baby Category:Female Category:FNaF Category:Five Nights At Freddy's Category:Animatronics Category:Human Animatronics Category:FNaF World Category:Custom Night-excluded Category:Extras Menu